


SWAPPED

by Trizie_cat



Category: GOT7, Monsta X (Band), NCT (Band), Stray Kids (Band), TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:00:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28940361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trizie_cat/pseuds/Trizie_cat
Summary: Do you ever wonder what would happen if kpop groups swapped leader?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 78





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for bad grammer

Soobin is now the leader of WayV  
Kun is now the leader of stray kids   
Chan is now the leader of nct   
Taeyong is now the leader of txt   
Namjoon is now the leader of MONSTA x   
Shownu is now the leader of got7   
JB is now the leader of BTS


	2. Chapter 2

Soobin is now the leader of WayV

One morning Kun had gotten a message from his manager. He frowned at the idea. He loved the idea of getting a break but he remembered he had 6 crazy children. He was kind of worried for the poor soul who would get his. He walked into the kitchen to get some coffee. 

The coffee machine wasn't broken, that's a first.   
A few hours passed and it was time for Kun to go to the Stray Kids household while Tomorrow x Together (TXT) Soobin will come. 

" Be good assholes I'll be back later" Kun yelled at his kids 

Soobin looked scared Kun gave him a reassuring smile.   
The 6 members that came to Soobin were curious about who he was.   
"Hello what's your name," Winwin asked politely 

" I'm soobin of TXT ." 

The members Awwwwed at his shyness 

*soobin pov*   
My manager woke me up to swap leaders with Kun. I'm Nervous. There are more members than what I'm used to.  
So far I have learned the tall loud one is Lucas the short one is ten. 

One shy-looking boy with brown hair named winwin   
A blonde hair boy xiaojun

Prince looking Hendery   
Kitty looking boy yangyang 

Or as Lucas loudly announced sheep sheep. I had no idea what to do somehow these kids are louder than the ones I have.   
Why did my BangPD think this was a good idea? This dorm really smells and the water dispenser dispenses COKE. Even the BTS subbaemin water dispenser has water sure it's flavored water but it is still water. 

"SOOBINNEEEEEEEEEE!" a loud voice yelled. Lucas???????? I think? 

They found my hiding spot that's just great 

" Can we order pizza!" a quieter voice yelled I'm pretty sure that is WinWin 

I come out of my hiding spot to the six of them staring at me   
"u-ummmmm yeah- sure " I don't think I have any money 

the men-children screamed and Xiaojun (the one who looks like he would be responsible ordered.) I excepted my defeat they led me out of the closet to their living room which was dirty and stinky. Hendery and Yangyang wanted to play video games I being nice joined, which was a huge mistake. 

Hendrey lost the game because Yangyang shot him (IDK if on purpose or not) so he threw his controller at a wall.   
Well that is even better a controller shaped hole in the wall 

" don't worry about it Soobinnie it happens all the time." Winwin kindly informed me.   
"So what do I????" I whispered back 

" You can put him in Time-Out." Winwin points to a corner that has "Time out" written on it. 

"umm he is a grown man I don't think I can put in in Time Out"

"So the man acts like a child and he and Ten are the reason why we have that." 

"UMM Hendrey time out NOW!" My attempt to be scary failed because he just stared at me. 

"HENDREY YOU HEARD HIM TIME-OUT NOW!" Xiaojun yelled for me 

Hendrey went and sat in the corner he pouted and stared at me hoping I would let him out. It's not like I locked him in a cage and muzzled him. YangYang threw a pillow at him then he draped a blanket over his head. Like in "Can't you see me " where Beomgyu smothered Taehyun (AN if it not I'm sorry I don't remember) 

I have been here for 2 hours at least and I'm DONE I wish Kun would come back. Xiaojun let Hendrey out of his Time-Out and he gave me more pizza. 

5 more hours till Kun comes back and saves me so I can go home


	3. Chapter 3

" SOOBINNNIE AM I YOUR FAVORITE ?!" Yangyang yelled barging into the bathroom. Well good thing I was done but didn't kun teach them manners? 

" why are you asking me this ?" I push him out the  
Door I saw Ten sitting on the couch watching a show. " Flower of Evil" I walked away toward Ten 

Yangyang being the annoying little sheep he is grabbed my arm and stopped me from sitting down. Man I really wanna sit next to ten because he's being the only quiet one. 

" Am. I. You're. favorite.?" He claps the words out 

" why?" I ask 

" Aish fine me Lucas and hendrey are arguing who is the favorite Is ." 

" My favorite has to be ..................................................Winwin" I smirked 

"NO it cant be Winwin it has to be ME Lucas or Hendrey." 

" Fine its Lucas because he isn't annoying me."

" HAHAHAHHAHA I KNEW IT WAS ME .!!!!!!" Lucas burst in. 

I jumped at his loud voice 

" shut it you big goof" ten said standing up 

The shorty walked over to Lucas and slapped him   
" thank u ten I think he's my favorite now" I stated proudly 

Ok so that might have been a bad idea because now everyone is in the living room yelling and fighting over who is the favorite . Umm it's none of them their all bad with their cocaine water. Smelly dorm hang on 

" YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH!!!!!" I screamed over mating their volume 

They all stop and stare at me a few look scared hendrey and yang stiff a laugh. I may look like a little adorable bunny because I mean I am. I'm the cutest little bunny you'll ever meet ok anyways, they Didn't expect me to yell over theM. only 3 more hours 

" y'all want to play a game ?" I ask 

They all nod at me I grin 

" since you're dorm stinks and your leader KUN " I say his name real loud so they maybe jump. Lmao why I so evil. 

" sent me a text saying to make yall clean since it hasn't been cleaned in 2 years that would explain a lot. So we're playing cleaning among us, I'm the  
Imposter so your tasks are too clean the dorm in 3 hours. If I catch you lacking I'll kill you." 

I point to the cleaning supplies that were in the Kitchen 

" get ready set go" 

They run off towards the supplies they think I'll actually kill them. I mean kun said it was a good threat. I got me a stick so I started walking around watching everyone. They seem to be actually cleaning if they don't finish in 3 hours that kun's problem not mine.

I wander around their bigger then mine dorm they actually have room one of my members sleeps in a closet. It's a good size closet tho. Xiaojun the dinosaur looking one is good at whatever he's cleaning. 

Xiaojun is really good I'll give a good report to kun. Yangyang and hendrey they remind me  
Of the twins in " oran high school host club ".   
Mischievous and annoying but lovable.

—————————-//——-///——————

Exactly two hours has pasted and the dorm smells better I only had to " kill " 8 times one more hour though. I texted my members about what I did they said they had a great time with their leader. 

By now all 4 of the members have finished there just a talking now. Yeah ten asked if he Could go see Johnny . He said kun lets him go so I let him them I texted kun and he said no he doesn't. So I sent winwin to track him down and bring him back. 

Now he's sulking that I just had to text Kun and ask well too bad. 

——-/////——————-—-•——///————

Only ten minutes left in this hell the dorm just now  
Got finished being cleaned. Kun should be back any minute then I can go home and sleep in my bed.   
Oh kun just texted he will be here in 5 minutes. 

I told the kid adults and they wined and cried I got winwin xiaojun and tens number. They started to run around I would have to do something but kun will be here soon so I don't care. 

He's here. Yess finally I'm done I'm free I ran towards the exit. I took one look at kun he stopped me noooooo. 

" how were they?" He asked

" xiaojun ten winwin good rest bad." I answered 

" that all I need to hear winwin more details when soobin leaves thank u" he shouted at winwin 

" thank you for coming bye bye now " he said turning to me. We bow at each other I turn to step out when 

" SOOBINIE WILL YOU COME BACK!?" Lucas yelled 

" idk probably not " just like that I ran and Kun slammed the door behind me I took off to the van.   
Time to go home.


	4. Chapter 4

Chan POV 1st 

PSSST PSST PSSST   
My manager woke me up ughhhh what does he want. He informed me that I had to go be a leader for a different group. I don't wanna too I'll take care of my kids. My manager insisted I get up and get dressed. I rolled out of bed and on to the  
Floor ouch. 

I got myself dressed and proceeded to yell at everyone to wake up and be on their best behavior. Since another leader is coming I'm sure they will be good. I wonder if my new group will be good. What am I kidding these are kpop groups they are all loud. 

" HEYYYY KIDS WAKE UP I HAVE NEWS !!! " I shout threw the dorm 

Sleepy members got up and rushed to see me since I said I have news. 

" OK YOU'RE ALL ADOPTED "   
" AHHHH OH NOOOOO "- Felix yelled in an Aussie accent

A few gasps can be heard the puppy of the group, Seungmin, sure doesn't give a crap. 

" my actual news Is that I'm leaving an-" I was cut off mid-sentence by a winning jisung 

" WHAT NO YOU CAN'T LEAVE WHO WILL BE THE LEADER !" He yelled

The squirrel ran and hugged my legs almost crying.  
I pat his brown hair no one else seems to care 

" what I was going to say was I'm leaving to lead another group while you all are going to get a different leader. He's a kpop leader so be on your best behavior. Here are the rules,

Lee know: no dancing sexy on the leader that's weird stop 

HYUNJIN: Don't join lee know 

Changbin: don't scream " I love dark " and run around screaming chasing Felix he don't want your kisses 

Jisung: don't ask to go to the park to fight squirrels I already sent a message saying not to let you 

Felix; don't do tik tok dances every 5 seconds 

Seungmin: don't Chase your members around the dorm with knifes 

In: you don't be anything so just be good   
" I finish speaking they all sigh at me

Knock knock   
He must be here so I grab my stuff and head out after letting him in of course. 

" Hello, my name is Kun. I'm the wayv leader." He introduces himself bowing to be polite. 

" bye Kun good luck bye children " I shut the door and leave 

Kun POV 1st 

They all stare at me wondering what they should  
do. 

" Why don't we introduce ourselves I'll go first I'm Kun and I'm from China " I state 

" hi my name is Lee Min-ho but I go by lee know" 

" I'm changbin thank u " I

" SEUNGMIN IN THE BUILDING!!!!!!" Wow he's loud like Lucas 

" hi, my name is I.n. And I'm the youngest and the cutest." The one named I.n. Proudly stated.   
His hyungs giggled at him 

" hi my name is Felix and I'm from Australia" Felix sounds like an Aussie corpse husband.

"I'm HYUNJIN and I'm an Aussie too but Chan and pelix won't admit it" Felix slapped him 

" he is not an Aussie, he is an Aussieboo!" Felix yelled pointed at him 

" I'm han I like squirrels I am a squirrel." Well he sounds like he would be on " My Strange Addiction " 

The kids show me around the dorm something my kids would never do. That poor hopeless other leader but I, glad someone else has them for a day.

" hey I have an idea let's go to the zoo" I suggested

" I can catch the squirrels," Jisung said excitedly . 

" I was told to not let you do that," I said, patting his brown hair. 

————————————-

They agreed and took off their PJs with complaints but I don't blame them. Since I didn't want to get changed and go see other kids. I was happy to leave mine though. 

We made our way down to the garage. It was pretty big and smelled like oil. I feel like I could light a match and this whole place would be in flames. 

The unmarked black van every idol has done besides NCT 127 the other boys have a whole bus. With their names and faces so no wonder fans find their bus. SM be wondering strange. 

I sit in the front seat because I know how to drive a van. The kids I'm considering adopting from Chan sit in the back. I blast some good music like  
BigBang. I mean they aren't complaining, unlike my kids. They wanna listen to baby shark and other songs that I don't want to listen to. 

—————————40 mins later ———————

We're here at the animal jail lmao   
" let's go see the tigers rwar rwar !!" Felix yelled and started running towards the tigers. What I hope  
Is the right way. Everyone else followed behind I checked the area there isn't any squirrels exhibit. Oh well, not my problem.

You know what I said about adopting them from Chan. I take that back and I'm letting them go without me ( as long as there in groups of course) Since they are all adults I let them chose their group. Don't worry I'm joining one of them

Group 1: seungmin lee know han in 

Group2: HYUNJIN me Felix ........ oh shit I forgot ...... changbin... 

Well, I forgot a member but he’s so short so don’t blame me. At least he is here alive not dead or in a  
Cage. Speaking of cages 

“HYUNJIN DO NOT PUT I.N. IN A FUCKING CAGE!” I shout at them running 

“ there is a lot of children please don’t cuss,” seungmin said 

Scared moms just stare at me so I don’t  
Care. 

(TBC)


	5. Chapter 5

It has been an hour since HYUNJIN tried to put i.n. In cage. Believe me or not but more things happened  
I made a list on my phone to send to Chan. 

1\. HYUNJIN tried to put innie in a cage 

2\. Felix tried to steal a snake 

3\. Seungmin tried to fight a lion ( how he got in the cage idk) 

4\. INNIE jumped into the dolphin cage and swam with him and screamed. I just wanted to get food for these children but no 

5\. Han kidnapped a squirrel 

6\. Lee know had a dance-off with a seal and won 

—————————————— 

" ima take this spider and scare yugyeom with it," Seungmin told me 

" no you're not "I don't know who yugyeom is but I'm not getting in trouble because seungmin is an evil puppy.

Seungmin got mad and ran off to find Felix to do something, disappointing Jesus most likely. 

Innie stays with me because he's a sweetie I would adopt him the rest can stay. 

" YOU CAN STAY YEAH!" One of them is screaming and I should do something but I'm not. 

" stop yelling you what? I might just take y'all home. I'm tired of this shit come on" 

They wined and complained about " not seeing everything." Well, I hope there is a bar somewhere since " I have to do what they said." According to lee know. 

Oh and " get jisung a friend ." Chan would  
Kill me if I did that. I wouldn't let my children do that. We can't even go to the reptiles exhibit without a panic attack. Ok, so once I was outside with Hendrey and Lucas waiting on the others. Yangyang dared ten to get into the snake cage.  
You know  
Good and well he did I guess he wanted to talk to himself. 

——————————————————-

We got kicked out of the zoo I mean stray kids did I didn’t. Felix made some waffles but he burned them and the waffle maker. Why can’t any idol cook I swear I shoved them out of the kitchen? 

“ get out I’m cooking kimchi,” I command shoving Felix away 

“ and why are there no rings on that curtain you just shoved it through the holes ?” I ask 

“ isn’t that what we are supposed to do?” HYUNJIN asked

I shake my head, no you go to Walmart and buy rings to hang it up. I now wonder about their shower curtain. I don’t think they have a bathroom I need to pay attention to what I’m cooking.

“ hey kids will y’all come and make the kimchi sauce ( IDK how to make kimchi) “ 

Seungmin came followed by innie

“Were here and we lost jisung.” Seungmin said sitting down in front of the little pool thing that I found in the kitchen. 

“ huh? you lost someone?” 

“ in my defense, you are in charge not me “ Seungmin sassed me 

I sigh and walk about to the balcony and scream out.

“ HAN JISUNG YOU STUPID SQUIRREL!” I yell maybe he will hear me

Well someone down on the street heard me 

“ I’m here, “ jisung said crawling up 

“ what the fuck “ 

“ I wanted to see the birds nest” 

“ so you climbed down and annoyed them “ 

“ yes “

I am going back inside I left the food with the “food killers “. 

“ we’re done,” Innie said 

——//—-

I finished making the food and served them I made them sit at the table. They normally want to sit on the floor and eat on cardboard boxes. Why I don’t know I just hope they don’t tell my kids. I swear their reason was “ it reminds us when we first moved In into our dorm “. We didn’t eat on cardboard boxes when we moved in. 

I made them sit on a makeshift table anyway the meal went smoothly. Nothing was thrown or spilled nobody was stabbed with the knives. Just 20 minutes till chan comes back finally I have all the children mostly safe. 

Innie still might need to go to the doctor

——//// —————————————

Anyway, 20 minutes passed by the kids told me about their favorite parts of the day and how much fun I am. I know mine would never say anything nice like that to me. I might adopt them after all, lucky chan came home

“ How were they?” He asked 

“ good you can ask them all about their day I’m going home to sleep bye bye “ I now politely to them and headed out the door. It wasn’t as bad as I thought 

Sorry it sucked I don’t have much inspiration anymore and it is small


	6. Chapter 6

Taeyong POV 

( we just going to pretend as 127 and DreAm live in one dorm )

" TAEYONG TAEYONG.!" The manager screamed at me

I, unfortunately, woke up. What does he want? It's an off day, I swear if Sm gives me shit I'm going on a riot. 

" you are swapping leaders with Chan you are going to Tomorrow by together TXT." He stated then slammed the door.

What a rude person, how is he not fired? I should get up. The thing is my bed is comfortable and the other side is noisy.   
My closet needs to be clean. I just ended up wearing a hoodie and sweatpants since no one does the laundry. 

——————————————

I head to make breakfast Mark is in there making eggs. 

" morning Hyung the manager woke us up so I made eggs for you." He smiled Holding his eggs 

" looks good little lion." 

I didn't want to ruin his spirit he tried 

" I thought I said not to call me that." 

" you think I listen? I have 22 kids to worry about." 

Shotaro walked into the kitchen oh yasss my favorite has arrived. 

" Shotaro be a deer and tell the other members to meet me in the living room." 

He nodded and left 

" TAEYONG HYUNG'S LEAST FAVORITES COME TO THE LIVING ROOM!" 

That was funny I'm sorry Shotaro being mean. That's something new. 

13 Asian men came out of their rooms some carried asleep. Half asleep or happy for some reason 

" I am leaving-" 

" yayyyyy." Haechan rudely said 

" shut it haechan anyway I'm leaving to go to replace a leader for another." 

" Alright, I'll get ready too ." Mark who debuts in every unit got up.

" mark lee sit your ass down ANYWAY you are getting a different leader from a different group just for one day. Ok? Don't he dumb don't light the dorm on fire. I swear if I get a bad report. I will change y'all's curfew to 8:00 pm. Behave don't embarrass me. The new leader is in charge none of you are trustworthy enough besides jisung and Shotaro sungchan." I finish my little rant. 

Knock knock knock 

' must be him ' 

" hi, my name is bang Chan. I am from the group stray kids." He introduced himself in an Australian accent. 

" I'm Taeyong, have fun I gotta go bye. " I bowed to him and left 

—————————/———————

Chan first POV 

They stare at me in awe, some are taller than me. I was given a sheet with all 15 of them and how trustworthy they are. Some aren't that trustworthy oh well. 

" what do y'all like to do for fun ?" I ask 

" we like fire." Two of them said at the same time I think they are jisung and chenle 

" let's just take the younger ones to the playground and the rest go to the bar." A tall brown hair one suggests. Johnny, I think!?? 

" I don't think that's a good idea."

" let's play a game." One short boy suggested Renjun ??? maybe ???

" it's a game called ' run around until chan has a panic attack and calls taeyong." 

" THAT SOUNDS LIKE A HORRIBLE IDEA !" I shouted at them 

" Sounds fun." A tan one said haechan?

" y'all don't run around or ima kill all of you." The oldest Taeil said

I feel scared I just met these kids and they are already trying to kill one another. How does taeyong do this? Why did our managers think this would be a good idea. 

" YA stop!" I yell grabbing Mark who was trying to climb like spider-man 

Mark does know he is not spider-man right??

" what if we go to the middle of the woods and sacrifice jisung." The bunny man doyoung Suggested 

" HOW ABOUT WE SELL YOU BUNNY MAN!" Jisung yelled 

" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Chenle dolphin screamed in agreement 

" we will not be selling anyone. No matter how annoying they are."

Can't we just take a nap or color, watch movies? I guess not.

—————————————————————-

" CAN'T CATCH ME!" Renjun yelled running away and jumping on top of the fridge. 

I'm not even trying to catch him, Johnny is " it" and I'm not playing.

" RWARRRRRRRRR!" The tall brown hair yelled 

" WOOOFFFFFFFF!" Mark yelled back 

Ok what the fuck 

" Yo MARK WITH YOUR FLAT HEAD!-" 

" WHAT ABOUT MY FAT ASS-!"

" NO MINE IS.!" 

Mark haechan and Taeil are arguing about who has the biggest butt. Am I the only one who thought we were playing tag?? wait I'm missing some members 

" HEY WERE MISSING SOME PEOPLE! " I scream over the trios mess 

" yeah, Jungwoo Jeno jaemin yuta Shotaro sungchan ." Taeil counts on his fingers 

" that's 6 people we lost, we must find them," I state 

" why you talk like a boomer?" The little chick asked 

" go to your room." 

" yayyy I like my room." 

I start calling out the children's names but nothing.

" hey, Jungwoo likes the park let's check there." A light bulb lit up above Johnny

The question is, which park? 

" We need to split up," mark said 

" that's how everyone dies in horror movies."

"that's not- oh never mind." 

"MISSION SAVE THE WUWS!" 

——————————————- TBC——-///

————————-/////———-


	7. Chapter 7

MISSION SAVE THE WUWS

Only taeyong's kids would lose 6 whole people I mean it's not like they got kidnapped. Sungchan is too tall yuta is tall too. From what I heard and it's hard to kidnap six freaking people. 

" the park we are checking first is 20 minutes from the dorm," Johnny stated

The children that were left got into the big Black van I got in the driver's seat. Johnny put the address into the GPS. I don't know my way around this part of the city.   
———/////-/——-////———  
20 loud minutes past I get you are worried for the six members you lost but shut up. Wait did none of the members think of calling the lost ones? I pulled into a parking space 

" did any of you think to call the members?" I asked them hoping one would say ' yes I did I just didn't tell you because we wanted to give you a heart attack.' 

" I called yuta and he didn't answer his phone," Taeil told me 

" y'all don't get 'Life360' ?" I asked   
My kids got life360 I looked they are at the zoo right now. I feel bad for Kun. 

They shook their heads at my question 

" why would we get that if you get lost you stay put until taeyong stress rises and he freaks out. Then he will run all over the country looking for whoever is lost." Haechan said jumping out the van window. 

Remind me to lock the windows. The rest of the squad got out of the bus and wandered around looking.   
————————

After an hour of looking we couldn't find them so now we're going to the park that is 40 minutes away. How long were they gone? 

Jungwoo Yuta shotaro sungchan jeno jaemin where are you? I swear if I have to drive to another park I will go rioting. Should I just go ahead and tell taeyong that I lost some of these kids?

———————————————  
40 minutes later we arrived at a bigger park overlooking a lake. 

“ JUNGWOO YUTA SHOTARO SUNGCHAN JENO JAEMIN COME HERE!” I scream hoping they heard me.   
The rest of the kids looked around I sat in the shade.   
Some minutes later the ones I sent out on the mission came back, followed by the members that were missing.

“ it was Yuta’s idea.” The otter looking one told me

“ as long as no one tells Taeyong we’re fine. That means you too.” Jaemin informed me 

The child is bossing me around I shook my head and headed back to the car. The responsible ones followed the other irresponsible ones stayed and talked. 

“ if y’all don’t come I will drive back without y’all.” Haechan flipped me off then mark slapped him I should be mad but mark slapping him was funny.   
The drive home was long and annoying the children in the back kept screaming about their day.

I can’t wait until I can leave 3 and a half more hours aye ima take them to see a movie. 

“ y’all wanna go see a movie.” 

Loud cheering erupted 

“ Wonder Woman?“was the first movie I thought of   
“ sure “   
Ok   
“ LETS GOOOOOOOOO HAHAHAHAHH!” Chenle screamed almost made me have a car crash.  
—————————————-lazy——-  
The Cinema is big which is good because I have a cult behind me. I being nice paid for the tickets but they had to buy their snacks. 

“ CHENLE DO NOT JUMP INTO THE FOUNTAIN!” I grabbed him away 

“ y’all annoying,” Doyoung said walking away   
Haechan decided to jump on the bunny man back. 

“ can you not “ Taeil tried to get haechan off, poor little guy. 

I lead the rest to the Theater we took the middle rows. I just pray they are quiet I know some  
Of them will be quiet. 

——————————after the movie —-____\\\\_—  
It was fine the children were mostly quiet. The only time they screamed Was when the fights happened or something stupid happened. I can’t wait to leave   
Taeyong should be home soon.

Some members start cleaning up waiting on taeyong to come back. There Isn't much to do now besides wait. Taeyong likes to take his time, doesn’t he?

“ where’s the Febreze?” Jaemin asked  
“ check taeyong’s room,” Jaehyun said 

Taeyong keeps the Febreze in his room interesting.

“ why are all the Febreze in taeyong room?” Shotaro asks 

“ because our beloved leader is crazy.” Johnny being a smart ass 

I check the time 10 more minutes until I’m free from this hell. 

“ IM BACK BITCHES!” Holy shit he scared me I fell out of my chair. The others laughed at me only taeyong helped me up. 

“ So how were they?” He asked Idk if I should lie or not.

“ They were fine just lost 6 members and we went to the movies after,” I explained the situation.  
He seemed pretty stressed about it i gave him a Chan hug. 

“ goodbye.” I wave exiting the building


	8. Chapter 8

Game night \Soobin POV 1st 

I was sleeping peacefully until Huening Kai started screaming. Can I not just sleep peacefully I am the leader I have to deal with these rotten kids. 

" Soobin the manager is here, something about you leaving our group because Huening Kai is a bad bad boy." Yeonjun leaned over my bed 

(Huening Kai beomgyu and Taehyung sleep on top bunks. Soobin and Yeonjun sleep on bottom bunks) 

Huening Kai got up and slapped Yeonjun which led to once again another fight. 

" stop being assholes or I will put both of you in the 'get along ' Shirt " I help Beomgyu and Taehyun separate them 

" I'll just take the shirt off." Huening Kai said 

" ima tie a rope around it and cuff your hands together." Beomgyu defenses me 

" It sounds like we are about to murder them" Taehyun turns towards beomgyu who was smiling like a tiny devil he is (sorry beomgyu) 

“My children are crazy, Is that manager still here? I leave the room to meet my manager. He sat on the gray-colored couch waiting for me 

“Everything alright in there?” I sighed. Is it ever all right in my house? 

“Just another fight will be resolved, and they will go back to normal.” I slumped down next to the older 

“What did you want?” I asked that question in the nicest way, but it still sounded rude 

“I'm just going to ignore you being rude, you are going over to WayV’s dorm to replace their leader for a day. “he finished explaining 

“Why, they have germs?” 

“You will be ok.” the manager nodded 

I turned to call my members for a meeting. The other 4 Asian men came out of the room. I am impressed one is not dead. 

“I am leaving to go to WayV’s dorm. You will have a different leader. Here are the rules.   
Do not be a assholes   
Be nice   
No fighting   
No biting   
No blowing up the kitchen   
Listen to the leader   
He has permission to whip all your asses   
If I get a bad report, I'm throwing all the stuffies out the window   
“I finished my little rant 

BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ 

That must be him well ima head out now 

“Hello you must be Soobin.” he reaches out to shake my hand   
“I am Taeyong leader of NCT” he introductions himself 

“I am going to be good.” I left to see who I was stuck with 

****TAEYONG POV 1***** 

“So, what are yalls names?” I asked since it was only 5, I could keep up. 

“I'm Yeonjun the eldest.” the blue-haired said 

“I'm Taehyun” One of the brown hairs said 

“I am your fave beomgyu.” a silver grey-haired said 

“I AM LORD HUENING KAI THE YOUNGEST ON TOP I AM THE BEST.,” the louder brown-haired said 

This was going to be a long day 

“Is your makenae good?” Yeonjun annoyed me 

“When he wants to be he can. “ 

“I heard you have 22 children.” Beomgyu popped up 

“Yes, nowadays I have 22 children in NCT.” 

They were in shock when I told them I took care of all of them at the same time. Which was not really a lie I did ship 7 of them off to Kun. I and Kun just have shared custody lmao, I did tell them, and they think I am hilarious. I mean I am but anyways I must keep these little buggers entertained. 

“Wanna play a game,” I suggested 

“Can I stab Huening Kai?” 

I rub my forehead, 

“No yeonjun you can not stab Huening Kai.” 

“Why Hyung?” 

“If I let you murder someone, I would have to let Taehyun and Beomgyu murder, someone. Also, murder is illegal so.” 

“Would you let your kids murder?” Beomgyu asked me 

I shook my head. Why would I let them murder? 

“We are playing a game?” I am open to ideas, not murder. 

“Among us Overwatch Minecraft skribbl.io? Sit down and be quiet?” I gave out my ideas 

“All but ‘sit down and be quiet” 

I nodded and got my computer out. Taehyun gave me the WIFI password. We started playing Among Us yeonjun leaked our code on Weverse. We played with fans. It was fun the TXT members suck at being the imposter. 

“Huening kai, I watched you kill Beomgyu,” Yeonjun reported the body I took to Yeonjun's side since I saw it too. 

“Everyone was in the cafe and watched you murder sweet Beomgyu!!!” Taehyun shouted Beomgyu at his side, calming him down. 

“We were doing our tasks together and you slaughtered my boo,” Taehyun added fake crying 

“Huening Kai I am not even going to sugar code it I have 22 children you suck at being the imposter. My sweetest member is better than you.” I roasted the youngest 

Yeonjun made a :O face at me then started laughing uncontrollably. Huening Kai looked sad (Satan and Shea come collect your man) 

“Can you adopt me yeonjun is a meanie?” Huening Kai asked 

“I would love to adopt you, but I already have 22 children and they would be incredibly happy for another person for them to annoy. “ 

“Do you steal your children?” Beomgyu asked me 

I shook my head. 

“No, I don't steal my children, I get them from SM’s dungeon.” 

“Your company has a dungeon???” The boys looked shook 

“Of course, doesn't yours?” 

“No, we have big practice rooms and nicer company plus a huge gym with a gaming room,” Yeonjun informed me 

“well, aren't you all lucky duckies? Say let us go play at your company instead of here.” I suggest 

I am not sure if I am allowed in BigHit but Chan from Stray kids is in my dorm, so I do not think it matters. 

“Aye, as long as we don't get caught taking you to BigHit it won't matter.” Yeonjun grabbed his backpack by the door. 

“Alright everyone loads up we are heading to BigHit don't forget and ask me on the way.” I walked out the door and down to the parking garage. 

“It is weird not having a ton of children to load up.” 

“Just admit you kidnap children.” Beomgyu looked at me before I slammed the door 

“He can kidnap me.” Huening Kai is still on that 

“I do not kidnap children, I can not take Huening Kai I can not let you murder each other.” 

“What do we do for fun then?” Yeonjun asked 

“Take a nap we will be there soon.” 

(TBC)


End file.
